


Cocoa Bites

by StoneMonkey



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Perrmonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneMonkey/pseuds/StoneMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the downfall of Matska Belmonde as chair of the Board, Mattie becomes intrigued by Lola Perry, whose troubles awaken a tender side in Mattie only reserved for her sister. Could Matties prior disdain for Carmilla’s affections for a human come back to bite her? Of course it will.<br/>-----------</p><p>This is a Birthday present for carmillasleatherpants, as she did name it so many months ago when I started the damn thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courtneyarnelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/gifts).



Perry could not sleep. Her stomach still ached from when some...thing had carved into her, and her dreams were haunted by visions of blood and fire and hungry crows. She couldn’t tell the others....it wasn’t normal, and if there was something Lola Perry craved more than anything it normalcy. She didn’t want to be part of the strange happenings at Silas University, she didn’t want LaFointain’s genuine concern and curiosity lead to various pokings and proddings, and she didn’t want Laura’s inevitable questions and search for answers in her dreams.  
She just wanted to be normal, for everything to be normal. Why was that so much to ask for around here?

Knock knock.

Lola sat up in bed, her eyes red from tears of frustration, fear suddenly flooding her as well as pain from her stomach. Who was this? It didn’t sound like LaFontaine, nor was it Laura’s tentative signature knock. And why would Carmilla bother her? Well, whoever it was was being rather polite by Silas standards so...

“C..come in.”

As the figure swept imperiously into the room, Perry immediately regretted her decision. Her fear was bolstered by her anger as Matska Belmonde, chair of the Silas board of Governors, Ancient Vampire, Carmilla’s sister and the most likely candidate for her attacker, strode in and sat down like she owned the place. Which...she kind of did actually. They were technically squatting after all.

Despite her fear, Perry put on her most disdainful facial expression possible .

“And what are you doing here exactly? Shouldn’t you be ordering your minions around doing..whatever it is you are doing?” Perry hesitated, not one to give up opportunities. “Which is what exactly?”

“I felt the need to check up on you” Matska replied, ignoring her last question. “I heard about your little....mishap and wanted to see how you were.”

This took Perry aback. “Are you...taunting me?? Wasn’t hurting me enough?”

It was now Mattie’s turn to be surprised. “What? I don’t know what you’ve gotten into your head but I certainly did not hurt you. I was on a flight from Morocco for crying out loud. Something I most assuredly did not want to do in the first place.”

Perry quivered slightly with indignation and frustration, her lips pursed at the fact that her number one suspect had a reasonable alibi “Well who else then?”

Matska sighed and stood up to leave “I do not know, but if you are so intent on playing Clue: Silas Edition then I shall take my leave.....”

“Wait”

Mattie’s hand paused on the doorknob.

“Then why are you here?”

Mattie turned towards the bed ridden red head. “I asked myself that same question.” She walked towards the bed, and Perry instinctively yet subtly pushed herself away. “Why on earth was I so intent on seeing you that I did not even tell my dear sister I was dropping by? Why did I want to speak to you?”

Matties eyes glanced at Perry’s lips for a fraction of a second before she caught herself. If perry hadn’t been so focused she wouldn’t have caught it.

Mattie smiled and gently shook her head at herself.

“I find this very ironic you know” She was leaning on the bed now, a few inches away from perry, her hand dangerously close to Perry’s duvet covered legs. “I am not one for associating with students”

“You mean humans right?” Perry said, trying to reclaim some of her courage. Belmonde was very close now, and her scent was frustratingly intriguing. The coppery smell with hints of chocolate that Perry associated with Carmilla after living with the broody vampire so long was there (and it occasionally came off Laura too), but it was richer, darker. Mixed with something....not of Silas University.

“Oh I assure you I associate with humans plenty....mostly for business mind you but sometimes....” Mattie’s fingers gently trailed up the duvet, resting on Perry’s legs “sometimes for pleasure.”

Perry’s breathing hitched, and as her heart beat faster she became aware of Mattie’s dark and intense stare focused on the rising and falling of her chest. She was definitely frightened, yet...felt something else. Something burning, deep and hidden inside her. It slowly spread inside her, slowly eating away at her fear and anger, and becoming stronger as it did so.

Perry closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, realising that this simple act may be having an effect on Belmonde. This feeling gave her a clarity, a sense of control. And if there was something Perry craved more than anything it was being in control.  
Perry thought of Carmilla, and how she’d been so genuinely infatuated with Laura that she walked straight into a trap, and how she had no intention of ever hurting Laura. In a way, Perry was slightly envious.  
Laura had her own vampire, so did Lafontaine. Why couldn’t Perry have one of her one? What if Mattie was being honest and this was a similar situation that Laura had found herself in?

Perry opened her eyes, and found herself staring deep into Matska Belmlonde’s.

“So you want me then? Is that it?” Belmonde is taken aback, flustered. “Shall I tell you what I want? I want....not to be afraid, or hurt by...some....thing that seemingly isn’t you. I want...”Perry clenched her fist slightly “Normality. A sense of control, Something that actually makes sense in this stupid, insane University.”

She looked up at Mattie, her eyes welling up with frustration and so many confusing feelings.“Can you give me that?”

“Yes”

Without another word, Perry practically leapt out of her bed, her bed covers rolling off as she caught Belmonde in a fierce kiss. She winced at the same time as pain shot through her stomach where the words were carved. Without a word, and without breaking out of their sudden kiss, Matska gently started caressing Perry there, her touch relaxing Perry when minutes before it had made her tense and angry. Perry fell deeper into the kiss as Matskas hands slowly started to unbutton her top. 

For the first time in a while, Perry smiled, and gently but quickly rolled herself and Mattie around. Surprisingly, Belmonde let herself fall onto the bed, when she could have easily resisted. This emboldened Perry, who now settled on top of the Vampire and took Belmonde’s hands of her top. Slowly, Perry continued where Belmonde left off, undoing her top and letting it finally slide of her shoulders. She arched backwards as Belmonde start kissing her scars, and she entangled her fingers in the Vampire’s dark hair.

(Deep in the recesses of Perry’s mind, something screamed out in rage, but was smothered and consumed by the waves of Passion flowing through her)

Perry moved her hands slowly from Belmonde’s hair and sliding them down the vampires gorgeous face. They reached the straps of Belmonde’s dress and Perry’s fingers gently hooked beneath them. With a slight smile playing on her lips, Perry let the dress slip down, exposing Belmonde’s breasts.

Belmonde’s fingers started to undo the strap of Perry’s bra as Perry leaned downwards and kissed her deeply, pushing her tounge into Belmondes willing mouth. With a flourish, Belmonde removed the bra and pulled Perry closer, chest to chest. Perry started to grind slowly on Belmonde’s lap as the vampire’s hands slipped down her back, reaching Perry’s rear and slipping inside her pants.

“I’m afraid these will have to go too” Belmonde purred into Perry’s ear. Perry grinned and lifted herself up slightly, pulling her remaining clothes off in one fluid movement. She was now naked in front of Belmonde, but she didn’t feel exposed, or like prey. She felt in control, like this was a completely normal thing to do.

As she mused on this, Belmonde leaned her head forward and gently bit Perry’s breast. Perry put her hand to her mouth for a second, muffling a sudden cry as sharp, delicate teeth gently teased one nipple, then moved to the next. After she’d finished, Belmonde grinned smugly at her response. Perry narrowed her eyes and pushed the vampire down onto the bed, stifling a giggle. Belmonde’s smug grin vanished as Perry started kissing her neck, moving downwards and constantly kissing her skin. Perry kissed slowly between her breasts, then towards her stomach, then reached the rest of Belmonde’s dress. Without saying anything, Belmonde lifted up her legs and her dress was pulled off and flung to the floor.

Within seconds, a headful of red curls was buried in Belmondes lap, and the ancient, powerful vampire was writhing on the bed in ecstasy as Perry’s tongue explored inside her. After what seemed like an age, Belmonde came in shivering gasps interspered with quiet laughter.

Perry emerged, panting, and Belmonde caught her in a fierce kiss. Belmonde’s hand reached down between Perry’s legs and slowly teased inside her. Strong experienced fingers gently worked upon Perry, thrusting and rubbing inside her. Perry let herself go for the first time in so long, and when release finally came it shuddered through her, washing away all her pain and anxieties, leaving her exhausted but content.

For the first time since returning to Silas, Lola Perry had a dreamless sleep.

She was awoken gently before dawn by a soft kiss on the cheek. “That was surprisingly good, darling” Belmonde whispered “But I have things to do now. I am glad we had this little...discussion”. She looked around the room at perry’s scattered bedclothes and smirked. “Besides, I think you need a little time to...pul some things together. Wouldn’t want our little tryst to become public knowledge now do we?”

Perry jerked herself out of bed and started grabbing her clothes “Yes! I mean no! I mean...” she paused and pulled herself together.

“I mean...thank you. Really. I’ll talk to the other about...cooperating with you.”

Belmonde smiled sweetly. “And I promise to be far less hostile to your little band. You do have a certain...charm.”

As Belmonde turned away, Perry found she didn’t want her to leave just yet. “Wait!”

Belmonde turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Would you like some breakfast first?”

And so that’s how the rest of the group found them in the morning, quietly eating cereal together without any hostility, just simply having a bite to eat.


End file.
